Information visualization may be used to present information in a way that is easy for people to recognize and understand. For instance, information visualization can help convey large amounts data by presenting the data and/or complex relationships between the data as a visual representation. The visual representation may include symbols, illustrations, colors, and the like that present the data as well as relationships between data sets quickly and clearly. Example visual representations may include, for example, bar charts, histograms, spider charts, tree maps, waterfall charts, stream graphs, pie charts, line charts, bubble charts, and/or any other format in which data may be represented graphically.